


The Librarians: Coming Home To Hot Chocolate

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sweet, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a meme on tumblr. No specific timeline, but I did write it with post 2x05 in mind. Definitely after 2x04 happened, so spoilers if you haven't watched up till there. Sweet fic, nothing angsty about this one. Evlynn. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Coming Home To Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameMare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMare/gifts).



**Coming Home to Hot Chocolate**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn walked into the Library and breathed in deeply. He could never get tired of its familiar earthy smell of old books and beeswax, coupled with a tinge of cinnamon that somehow always seemed to linger in the air. It was the smell of home.

Tonight though, there was a faint smell of burning wood. Flynn paused. Someone was running the fireplace.

He slowly made his way over to the only reading area with a fireplace, wondering who else was in the Library with him in the middle of the night. He couldn't help the soft smile that lit his face when he rounded the corner and saw the blonde hair. Of course if was her.

Eve was sitting on the rug, leaning against the couch. Her knees were pulled up in front of her, a book using her legs as a backrest. Her untied hair spilled down the side, hiding both her face and the book she was reading from his view. She looked up as he approached and Flynn felt his heart skip. Her face glowed softly in the firelight, somehow highlighting the blues of her eyes and the reds of her lips. The corners of her lips pulled upwards into a small smile. "Hi," she said softly.

Flynn returned the smile. "Hi." He pointed at the space beside her. "Do you mind?"

Eve shook her head slightly. Flynn didn't need a second invitation. He sat down beside her, as close as possible without intruding on her personal space. He stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles. She pulled her hair to the other side, tucking any stray hairs behind her ear. He leaned in a little closer to look at the book.

"What are you reading?"

Eve shifted closer to him, brushing their shoulders together. She closed the thick book and showed him the hardcover. "I was researching on portals and dimensional rifts. Prospero and Moriarty escaped through a portal to god knows where so if we can just find where they went, just like we found out which dimension the crazy tentacle monster came from, we'll be able to catch them off guard."

Flynn took the book off her lap and flipped through it. "Did you say 'crazy tentacle monster'?"

Eve nodded and moved a little closer once again. "Jenkins called it a... uh, Hybristic, I think."

Flynn looked at her in surprise. "Wow, you guys went against the Hybristic? How did you-- oh wait. Ezekiel. Right."

Eve laughed. "Exactly."

"So... did you find anything?"

Eve leaned over and turned to a page with a post it sticking out. "I found out how easily it is to get stuff into the void, but not out of it. Other than that, nothing useful."

Flynn continued flipping through and watched her from the corner of his eyes. She sat upright and reached out to her other side. Her hands curled around a steaming mug. She took a few sips before leaning back against him and putting it between his face and the book.

"Drink. You need to warm up."

He frowned at her. He hadn't said anything about being stuck in a blizzard before he had come in. "How did you know...?"

Eve laughed quietly at him. "You're not the only one who's observant, Librarian. You had snow on your jacket."

"Oh." Flynn put the book down beside him and took the mug from her, his fingers brushing hers slightly. He took a sniff of the dark liquid. Smiling, he took a sip. A perfect mix of warm milk and chocolate rolled over his tongue, reminding him of how good she was at making hot chocolate. "It's delicious."

Her eyes shone in the light as she smiled at him. "You can have it. It was my second cup anyway."

"Thank you," he nodded. He cupped both hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth it spread to his fingers.

Eve shifted closer again, moving her hips until they were touching his. She leaned in close, so close Flynn could smell the apple shampoo that she used. Her body was against his, sharing her heat with him to warm him up. One hand was on his thigh, and the other was holding his arm, her thumb rubbing up and down the fabric. She put her head on his shoulder and he automatically rested his head on hers. Flynn heard the small, contented sigh and smiled to himself. He knew exactly how she felt.

"Hey," she whispered, nudging him softly.

Flynn looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and a smile played on her lips. "Hmmm?"

"Welcome home, Librarian."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: A sweet, and a little fluffy, fic to balance off all the angst I've been giving the fandom. Tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
